The Way He Moved It Was A Sin
by plumbobjo
Summary: Ste's bored and drunk and it's a dangerous combination. Brendan finds a way to entertain him. Little smutty Stendan thing.


Written for someone on Tumblr. Prompt was dry humping Stendan.

Word Count ~1300

* * *

Ste's on his third glass of double vodka and coke and nothing seems to be getting any brighter. He's as bored as he would be if he was completely sober only now he's dangerous as well.

He'd decided within ten minutes that he didn't like any of the people around this table and he doesn't really care that they probably know. He's the worst plus-one in history but he can see that Brendan's patience is wearing thin as well and when he's done shmoozing with some auntie or cousin or whoever that person is, Ste's going to press his advantage. How can he not when Brendan looks almost edible tonight in his black suit, jacket slung over the back of his chair and sleeves of his white shirt rolled up haphazardly.

There's a lull in conversation and Ste pushes his foot against Brendan's ankle, hooks him and pulls, lets the leg of his trousers ride up until he can touch skin with skin. Brendan clears his throat and swallows, flicks his eyes over and gives Ste a tight smile that says _stop it, behave _but he should know that Ste hates been told what to do. Telling him to behave is akin to giving him the keys to a nice car and telling him not to nick it and go for a spin.

"Can you just excuse me one second - " Brendan says, quiet and polite, the picture of a perfect guest, and then he rounds on Ste like he's thinking about throttling him. "Do you mind?"

"I'm _bored_," Ste whines with all the maturity of a six year old and Brendan's face softens and Ste can tell he's trying not to break and smile.

"Then stop being rude to my family and work at being charming. I know it's hard."

Ste narrows his eyes, huffs _fine _and gets up to get another drink. If he's going to be charming then he needs to be way more drunk than this. He gets another double and gets stopped in the hall on his way back by a young-ish lady with a thick Belfast accent. She chats on about meeting Cheryl in school and something weird about having pigtails down to her arse and Ste nods and fucking _charms _so hard he could rival Brendan.

"So how do you know the bride-to-be?" She's slurring a little and she had a hand on his arm. Ste's fairly certain she thinks she's pulled.

"I'm her brother's boyfriend," he says brightly with a wide, insincere smile and watches her face and hand drop in the same split second.

There's a hand to replace it, though, and he's suddenly yanked back against a solid chest. "Can I just borrow him a second?"

She nods, eyes rolling a little like resigned disappointment, and Brendan pulls him, bodily, down the hall.

"Bren - " He's pushed back and into the shadows of a dark alcove and suddenly Brendan's body is plastered up against his front.

"Was she helping with your boredom?" he asks in a low growl, lips half an inch away from Ste's own and breath hot and whiskey-spiced on his face. He curls his fingers under one of Ste's knees and pulls his leg right out from under him, hooking it up and over his hip, stepping close and using his own weight to keep Ste balanced.

_Fuck. _What was the question? He can't fucking remember, not with Brendan's half-hard dick so snug against the length of his own and his broad shoulders under Ste's flexing hands. He chokes out some strangled noise of confusion and Brendan chuckles darkly right into him.

"Maybe _this _is a little bit more distracting?" he asks and Ste moans and arches against him, shameless like he's not feet away from drunken conversations and celebrating party-goers. Brendan hardly gives him an inch, just grinds him back against the wall, sure little thrusts that are just enough to get his heart completely racing. "This entertaining enough for you?"

"Yeah - it's good. God, Brendan - " Ste gasps, stops and angles up to catch Brendan's mouth but he pulls away at the last second, dark half-smile curving his lips, eyes all black like oil slicks.

"Keep telling me how good it is and I might let you kiss me."

"Fuck - please, Brendan. Please don't stop - " he begs like he fucking _loves _begging, loves _wanting _Brendan like this until he's crazy with it and willing to do or say just about anything. It's the biggest thrill and Brendan knows it.

"So good, aren'tche?" Brendan croons and bends one knee just enough that his thigh pushes firmly between Ste's legs and it's enough for him to grind down against and create real, fucking amazing friction. Brendan pushes his hand into Ste's hair and pulls his head back against the wall, bares the vulnerable skin of his throat to the onslaught of his mouth. He presses his lips to Ste's Adam's Apple and mumbles against his skin, "you could come from this, couldn't you? Just this_._"

Just this. Just the feeling of Brendan, hard against his hip, flushed and moving along the length of his body, teeth and lips scraping against his throat, sight of his fever-hot eyes and rumpled white shirt clinging across his shoulders. Fuck.

"Yeah, come on - I'm really close, Brendan, come _on - _" His voice is a run-down wreck of a thing and his body is a shaking, straining mess of sensation. Licks of heat and pleasure sparking out from his dick and building up towards something huge. He's so close he can taste it, sweet and fucking tingling on his tongue and then Brendan's fingers in his hair turn soft and he surges forwards to crush their mouths together in a searing kiss, just a melting mesh of tongues with no finesse, nothing but pure, instinctual, flowing give and take.

He's fever hot and overwhelmed and that's all it takes before he's shaking violently and coming against Brendan's thigh and in his pants like he hasn't since he was sixteen. Brendan swallows his moans, kisses him through it, and the grip on his thigh goes punishingly hard, the pressure against his hip even more so, and then Brendan shudders all over and rides his orgasm out against Ste's body.

Ste's weight slumps and he holds himself up with his hands around Brendan's neck and they breathe, ragged and in tandem, into the space between their lips. He's kind of sticky and uncomfortable and ridiculously satisfied.

"Brendan! Where the hell are you!?" Cheryl's voice booms out through the hallway like she's got a fucking loudspeaker.

"Oh, shit - " Brendan says, eyes wide and panicked, and he goes still as a statue against Ste like it might render him invisible. Doesn't work.

"Brendan, what are you - " Ste peers over Brendan's shoulder and watches Cheryl make the exact same facial expression as he's seeing on her brother's face, both of them in his eye-line like some weird double vision thing. "Oh, God. Are you kidding me? Christ you two - you're a disgrace - " she sputters and turns away, walks off down the hall still mumbling to herself as she goes.

Ste distinctly hears the words _stealing my thunder _and _scarred for life _as she goes.


End file.
